A Great Love
by peculiarwriter
Summary: Emma and Jacob love each other very much. They want some privacy, but that's not very easy to find in a home full of children especially when they all look up to you. Read this story to find out how they get privacy and what they decide to do during that time. Emma/ Jacob All Peculiar Children are in this story, and I'm open to writing just about any ship within this fando
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm peculiarwriter! I have decided to make this fanfic! In the next chapter, there WILL be smut, because i ship Jemma and love the relationship!

Please review! And suggest things below, because i would love to write up and chapters you want!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters! I only am responsible for the writing in this fanfic. There will be more notes below and I will probably have smut in the next chapter!

Please review! And without further ado, here we Go!

P. and unless I say other wise, fanfics are rated M.

It was dinner time in Miss Peregrine's Home. The couple, Jacob and Emma decided otherwise, to skip dinner and sneak out to Emma's ship. They knew dinner was at 5:30pm, so at 5:25 they tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door to the backyard.

"Dinnertime!" Miss Peregrine called the children to the dining hall.

Emma and I carefully opened the door to the yard and snook around to the front. I clasped my hand around hers and we walked to the beach.

She unhooked the canoe from the dock and we hopped in. I decided to row this time, so I grabbed the paddle and rowed to the middle of the lake. She pulled off her dress, only her underclothes remaining and I did the same. She jumped in first and a moment later I did the same. We swam down to the ship and Emma cleared out all the water.

We walked around the ship a bit and talked to each other. I always enjoy having her there, she can always put a smile on my face.

Meanwhile back at the house...

"Thank you for dinner, Miss Peregrine" Claire says softly.

"Of course, Claire" She responds.

"Where are Jacob and Emma?" Millard asks.

"Yeah, where's Emma? Where's' Jake?" Bronwyn, Fiona, Olive, and Horace ask chaotically.

"Children, simmer down. I'm sure they are upstairs." Miss Peregrine tells them.

"They're probably smooching upstairs" Hugh whispers to Millard and they giggle a bit.

"What did you say, Hugh?" Miss Peregrine asks him raising an eyebrow.

"I said, they are probably smooching upstairs." Hugh giggles.

"Hugh, we don't think those kind of things. Yes, Jacob and Emma love each other, but we do not talk about what they may or may not do in their alone time." Miss Peregrine tells Hugh.

"Okay.." Hugh giggles with Millard.

And back with Emma and Jacob...

I planted my lips on hers and we kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. I ought to say it was a very memorable moment. It lasted a couple minutes and we held hands with one hand and I placed my other hand at the back of her head. We continued making out and when I pulled away it was only to catch a breath, because the next moment her lips were on mine again and it was just so passionate.

An hour or so passed and during that time we made out, and just snuggled. It was the best time of my life.

We decided we should head back, and try to not get caught.

We held hands and swam up to shore. Emma thought ahead and pulled a towel out of the dry compartment. We snuggled in the single towel and dryed off slowly, holding hands and slowly rowing back to shore.

We were all dry by the time be arrived at the dock. I helped Emma pull her dress over her and then I put my own over clothes on.

We held hands and walked around the back of the house through the front door and carefully snook up the stairs. We did not want to get caught.

As we approached her room we heard our names being called.

"Emma! Jacob!" Miss Peregrine called us to the dining area.

We scurried down the stairs.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine?" Emma questioned.

"Where have you been the past hour and a half? And don't you two say upstairs, because we have been calling your names for ages." She says ticked off.

"Um.." I say trying to think of an excuse..

"Save it, why is your hair all wet?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"Would you believe us if I said a shower?" Emma says..

The children are listening intently at the conversation.

"You 2, see me in my office. Now." She says.  
"And no eavesdropping" Miss Peregrine tells, looking especially at Millard.

In Miss Peregrine's Office

"You 2 cannot be running off like that. The children look up to you and you are setting a bad, and inappropriate example. You do know, today at dinner the children got all rallied up about you not being there..and then Hugh said, they are probably upstairs smooching. I cannot have this in my home." She explains.

"We are sorry Miss Peregrine..we won't do it again.." Emma speaks up.

"I forgive you. Now, as for punishment,  
One- you have to go get changed, because I will not tolerate this kind of behavior.  
Two- You guys have to apologize to the little ones and tells them why they should not follow this bad behavior."

"What? Why do we have to tell them we snuck out?!" Jacob complains...

"Yes, that is part of your punishment. I am not done yet.  
Three- Because you snuck out, you have to tell me everything you did while you were out.  
Four- You have dish duty for the rest of the week, and finally,  
Five- If you sneak out again, there will be worse punishments." Miss Peregrine told them.

"But.." Emma starts.

"No buts about it" She tells Emma.

During the conversation, on the other side of the door...

Millard hops on Hugh's shoulders and they wobble, nearly falling into the door, so Bronwyn grabs Millard off and places him on her shoulders. Just tall enough for Millard to be able to peek into the glass opening at the top. Meanwhile Hugh is writing down what they're saying, with the help of his handy glass cup.

They make quite the team, and manage to hear it all.

"Well...we went down to Emma's ship and we held hands.. Then we talked to each other about our problems, and comforted eachother." Emma said.

"Is that all?" Miss Peregrine questioned.

"Well..no" I said.

"Then continue.." She responded.

"Well...then we made out...for awhile..." I told Miss Peregrine.

"Oh dear gosh...and just about how long was that?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"Um...a couple of minutes, maybe 5...give or take.." I replied awkwardly...

"Ugh...how many times have I told you making out for that long is bad!" She said angry. "That better be all you did.." She finished.

We nodded.

"Good, well not good, but you 2 are dismissed, I will be watching you two, and before you do anything else you have to apologize to the little ones." Miss Peregrine told us.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door...

"I told you they were kissing!" Hugh exclaimed!

"Hush Hugh! They are going to hear you!" Bronwyn whispered.

"Scatter, they are opening the door!" Millard said jumping off Bronwyn.

And with that the younger children ran back to the table. They acted as if nothing had happened.

Emma and Jacob put their heads down and followed Miss Peregrine to the dining room.

"Children, Emma and Jacob have something to apologize to you about" She said. "Go on."

"We are sorry.." I started.

"For...sneaking out.." Emma speaks up.

"And setting a bad example.." I finished, holding Emma's hand.

Emma wiped a tear from her face and looked down.

Claire stood up, walked over to Emma, and hugged her.

Emma picked Claire up and they hugged.

"Don't be sad, Emma, it's ok" Claire told Emma.

"Aww, thank you, Claire. I appreciate it." Emma said.

A moment later everyone was up from the table and hugging us. We didn't deserve it, but we appreciated the love.

"Thank you guys," We smiled "But we have to go do the dishes" I said.

"Ok.." They understood, gave us one last hug and went upstairs to put there pajamas on to be ready for movie time.

Emma and I worked at the dishes for a half hour, and we finished. We raced up the stairs to our rooms and 2 moments later we went down the stairs with our matching pajamas.

"You go into the movie room, and I will be there in a moment." I told Emma.

"But I want to be with you" she said with her puppy dog face that I can't say no to.

"Alright, but I need your help" I told her.

She nodded. "What do you need?" Emma asks.

"I'm making Hot CoCoa, so I need a jug of milk, chocolate powder, chocolate chips, whipped cream, and marshmallows." Jake told Emma and grabbed 13 glasses.

"Alright" Emma told him and placed the materials on the counter.

"Emma, Jacob, movies starting in 10 minutes" Miss Peregrine called us.

"Yes, ma'am " Emma responded.

I placed the milk in the microwave for 1 minute. During the minute I scooped 4 tablespoons of cocoa powder into each mug. I knew which one was which, because Emma and I made mugs for everybody last year.

*beep beep beep*

The milk was done heating up.

"What was that, Emma. Jacob?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"Nothing" I responded.

Emma went to grab the milk.

"Ouch..!" Emma squeaked because it was so hot.

"Aww, i'm sorry, Emmy. I will get it in a moment." I said and planted a kiss on her hand. "I love you" I told her.

"I love you 2" She said.

"I love you 3" I smiled.

"I love you 4" She smiled back and held my hand.

"I love you more" I smirked and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Hardly believable" She smirked after I pulled away.

"Let's'' finish making this cocoa, and then we can snuggle" I said.

"Deal" she agreed.

I grabbed the milk, punctured a whole in the top and filled the mugs up to their names. We personalized the cups with their favorite color, name, and peculiarity.

Emma mixed them up while I opened up the whipped cream, chocolate chips, and marshmallows. I decided to get chocolate syrup as well.

She passed me the first mug, when she finished mixing it and I put the whipped cream on, then the syrup, sprinkled on some chocolate chips and then the marshmallows. I repeated that for the rest of the 12 mugs and put them on the serving tray.

Before closing the whip cream though I squirted a serving in my mouth.

Emma caught me though.

"Jakey! Silly! You can't do that...not without giving me any!" She laughed and reached out for it, but I pulled it away and squirted her.

"Hey!" She giggled and grabbed the second bottle and squirted me.

We had a whipped cream fight, and then we ate it, because we already were ready for bed.

"Jacob, Emma! Movies starting!" Miss Peregrine called us.

"Coming!" I replied and we walked with the Hot CoCoa to the movie room.

We passed them out and everyone thanked us.  
It felt good to do something nice.

"Mhmm!" Millard exclaimed. "Is this a secret recipe?" He asked.

"Indeed" I replied and grabbed our own Hot CoCoa.

I sat down on the couch, my legs crossed out on the foot rest and Emma sat down as well. She layed her head on my chest and scrunched up her legs, nearly in a ball, but one arm was holding my hand and my other hand was around her shoulder. Her free hand was holding our CoCoa, and she would sip it to me when I wanted a sip, but otherwise we just watched the movie.

It felt amazing having her there, just her presence made me happy. About two-thirds of the way through the movie she fell asleep. I continued to watch the movie and when it was done Miss Peregrine called bedtime. As usual, the little children complained, but she insisted.

I picked Emma up from my lap and picked her up wedding style, because she was nearly my height, and other way she would probably wake up or be uncomfortable, she looked so gorgeous and peaceful, so I didn't'' want to wake her. I carried her up the stairs and into her bed room. Luckily, she was already in her pajamas.

I set her down a planted a good night kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Emmy" I told her and walked to my room.

I hopped in bed, pulled up my covers and fell asleep. Recapping the events of the day.

How did you like it? Please please please review! And I'll post another chapter WITH smut next!


	2. Something New

I woke up from a horrid nightmare, scared awfully, so I tiptoed over to Jake's room and nudged him slightly.

He seems loopy. "Is it morning already?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

"No, I had a horrid nightmare" I told him.

"I'm sorry, angel...Come in my bed, we can both sleep here tonight and snuggle. If you have another nightmare, wake me up immediately." He told me and placed a small kiss on my lips.

He pulled down the covers and I climbed in. The bed was faced towards the wall, so I went closer to the wall and I was on my side. So was Jake. I curled up tiny enough to fit just about in his chest, so I did just that. We were close enough to hold hands, so I held his hand, and crawled up in near his chest, my head on his pillow.

He pulled up the covers and I fell asleep with my head on his chest, still holding hands.

*Beep beep beep*

His alarm clock went off, he pushed the snooze button, and we went back to sleep for another hour.

"Wake up!" Miss Peregrine called down the hallway.

After the call, she waits 5 minutes and then comes and wakes us up personally.

*5 minutes later*

Miss Peregrine opens the door.

"Good morning, Jacob" She shakes him a bit.

Then she sees me. She gasps.

"Emma...?"

"I promise. It's not what it looks like." I said.

"Why are you 2 in the same bed?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"I had a nightmare. I came to Jacob and I slept here. That's all. I promise" I said.

"I'm going to believe you, but next time, tell me first." She said. "Now go get ready, you 2 have chores." She says.

Jacob surprises me and kisses me on the lips.  
We make out for a couple moments and then he pulls away.

"I'm going to go take a shower, or do you want too first?" I asked Jake

"You can take one first" He told me.

I stripped in the bathroom and I hopped in the shower.

Jake's POV

I let her take the first shower because I had a gift for her.

I got her a new dress, and I wrote a letter to her. It read:  
"Dearest Emma, I love you so much. More than words can express. I have gotten this dress for you, and I hope you like it. I know you may not be ready..and that's totally fine, but if you say yes, put any kind of mark on this page, if no, just leave it here. I really hope you like the dress. My question is, Will you be in my room after movie time...to you know..? You can say no..just be honest..I just love you so much."

I placed the note and dress on my bed and she came out of the shower with a towel around her.

"Check my bed" I told her as I entered the bathroom for my shower.

Emma's POV

I pulled on my bloomers and kept my towel on  
I checked his bed and saw a dress. How pretty! I thought. I pulled on the dress and read the letter.

I was very surprised, but I didn't know whether to respond or not. Yes, I love Jacob very much, but I just don't know if I'm ready. To be honest I am technically a lot older than 17, so I'm ready, and my body and mind is still 17, so I'm a hormonal teenager, and this is what I've always wanted. It was a hard choice, but in the end I drew a heart and braided my hair nicely. I couldn't wait for tonight.

I went downstairs and did our chores for the day, besides the lunch and dinner dishes, because it has not passed yet. I want to repay him for the gorgeous dress.

Jake's POV

I saw the heart she drew and was as happy as ever. I walked down the stairs and told Miss Peregrine I was going to store. I asked her if she needed anything and she gave me a list of groceries.

I bought the items on the list and then I bought some items I needed. I drove home, gave Miss Peregrine her items and continued on with my day.

The day passed faster than ever and at movie time she snuggled up with me.

When the movie was over and Miss Peregrine called bedtime, Emma and I walked up the stairs to my room, because it had a bigger bed, was farthest away from all rooms and had its own restroom, as well as I requested, sound proof doors, if I was going to train so I didn't disturb others, but they would probably come in handy tonight.

Emma went to her room to get ready for bed and Miss Peregrine always tucks us into bed, first. Ten minutes passed and Emma returned, after Miss Peregrine had settled in her own room, farthest away from mine.

"I love you, Emma Bloom" I said.

"I love you as well, Jacob Portman" she replied.

Then I closed and locked my door and guided her to my bed. We sat down and I scooted closer to her. I brought my head in closer and placed my lips on hers. We made out softly and it was amazing. It lasted several moments and then she pulled away.

"I want you..so much" she said and smiled.

"I want you too" I replied, smiling.

"Do you want to..you know?" Emma asked a tad nervous.

"Oh yes" I say happily.

We are still fully clothed, and we decided to make out. A bit more intense this time, and it lasts longer.

Several moments later I pull away from her gorgeous lips, and I am nearly fully erect. Her gorgeous self is making me harder, and wanting her even more and more. I bet it shows through my pants, but I do hope it doesn't.

I lean my head in once again, and bring my lips to hers. We scoot closer to each other and I put one of my hands on the back of her head for support and my other hand on her cheek. Emma places one hand on the back of the head and one hand on my mid- back to pull us closer if we want.

The kissing grew the most intense it's ever been, so I decided we should take it a step further.

We were sitting up, with our legs off the bed, so I carefully brought my legs on to the bed. She followed, and we were still making out.

I pulled away.

"Top or bottom?" I asked with a boner. Very hopeful she didn't notice.

"Um..bottom" She replied.

We flipped positions so that I was on the top, and we made out once more, the most intense it's ever been yet.

"Ready?" I asked her after pulling away.

"Ready.." She replied.

I pulled off my shirt, then I asked her to lift up so that I could pull her dress off, and she did so. I pulled off her dress and saw her tiny bra cover her petite breast, I felt bad she was more exposed so I unbuckled my pants and slipped them off.

I was surprised at what Emma did next. She pulled down my boxers. I was completely naked. Then, I pulled down her bloomers and carefully unlatched her bra.

We were both fully naked now. I grinded my hips against her body.

"Ohh Jake!" She moaned.

I decided to take it a step further. I stopped grinding my hips and I started kissing her. I sucked on her neck to claim her mine and she moaned when I stopped.

"Ahhh, oooooh, Don't stop Jacob!" She threw her head back.

After I mated her, I kept moving down her body. I moved to her breast, I rubbed one while I went down on the other. That got a good reaction so I kept it up till her breast were hard.

"Ahhhhh Jacob, please keep going!" She almost yelled.

I went farther past her breasts, and I started licking her stomach. She moaned. I licked past her stomach and on her thighs. Once I got done licking and sucking to her calves, I went back up. This time her inner thighs.

"Unnnhhhh" She moaned and spread her legs apart.

I got up to her beauty and it looked freshly shaven. I took one hand and spread her pussy lips apart, and then I flicked my tongue in their.

She gasped.

I began licking her pussy, and the more she moaned the more intense it got.

"Ahhh Jacob, keep going!" She moaned pulling my hair. Damn. It felt good.

I decided to take it to the next step, and I started sucking on her clit, quite intense to begin with.

"AHHH! Fuck Jacob! That feels so fucking good!" She moaned loudly.

I continue sucking on her clit, more intense than before, and I inserted a finger into her pussy, thrusting it in and out.

"Unghhhh, ahhhhh, ooooooh! That feels so good, babe!" She moaned intently.

I stuck in another finger, stopped sucking her clit, began massaging it, and thrusted my fingers in her.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Ahhhh!" She moaned and I began thrusting in my third finger.

"Fuuuuuck!" She moaned so much it required me to stick my 4th finger in.

I thrusted so hard it probably stretched her pussy, but she was so fucking wet it was easy!  
"Unghhhhgh!" Yeah baby!" She moaned and threw her head back.

"I love you so so much, Emma Bloom!" I said thrusting my fingers in her for the last time, and then pulling out.

"I love you too! I now have to repay you. Come here" She said.

"Alright. What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to lay down on the bed. That's all" She said before I layed down.

She sat up, got on top of me and started massaging my cock.

"Unghhhh" I moaned.

After about 5 minutes of that she went down on me. She went down and put my whole length in her mouth. If I thought her hands were good, damn. Her mouth is fucking amazing.

"Ahhh, Emma! That feels so fucking good!" I moaned loudly.

She stopped.

But what she did next surprised me even more.

She opened her pussy lips and pushed herself down on my dick. My 9 inch, hard rock dick.

I flipped us over and she began grinding her hips against my body. I matched my thrusts, all the way in, all the way out, with her grinding. Making her moan. Making my thrusts faster at every moan.

"Ahhhh! Unghhhh! Hell yeah!" She moaned.

I continued this for about 2 minutes and then she flipped us and rode me quite fast.

"Ahhhhh!" I moaned.

She kept riding me...and then...

"Emma! Emma! I'm going to..." and with that I burst my load. I knew it wouldn't last long before she did, so I flipped us once more and thrusted into her faster than ever.

Then suddenly her pussy tightened around my cock, and she blew her load too. I pulled out and was so happy about the night. I saw our mate mark and starting making out with her.

It was the best kiss ever. It was the best night ever. And with that I pulled away.

"Let us go clean up, and you can sleep here tonight." I said.

We took a shower together, because we figured if we just had sex, why would a shower together hurt.

We got out the shower, put on some pajamas, pulled the sheets off my bed, put some new ones on and we climbed in.

Emma first, then me.

We slept like the night before and it was amazing.


End file.
